That's So Raven
That's So Raven is an American supernatural teen comedy sitcom television series. It debuted on Disney Channel on January 17, 2003, and ended its run on November 10, 2007. The show had a spin-off series, Cory in the House. The series was nominated in 2005 and 2007 for Emmy Awards for Outstanding Children's Programming. The show was set in San Francisco and revolved around teenager Raven Baxter, played by Raven-Symoné, her friends Eddie played by (Orlando Brown) and Chelsea played by Anneliese van der Pol, her family members; mother Tanya Baxter (T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh) father Victor Baxter (Rondell Sheridan) and brother Cory (Kyle Massey). The title character drew on her psychic powers, ingenuity, and talent as a fashion designer as well as a variety of disguises to get into and out of amusing adolescent and pre-adolescent situations. Reruns of episodes aired on the ABC Kids Saturday morning segment of Disney-owned ABC broadcast network in the United States until August 27, 2011, when the block was discontinued. No announcement was made as to whether the show would get complete season releases on DVD. That's So Raven garnered higher ratings than any other Disney Channel show and is also the first show in Disney channel history to make the 100 episode mark. In October 2016, Raven-Symoné announced that there is a spin-off in the works. Symoné would reprise her role as Raven Baxter who would now be a single mother with two children, one who has psychic visions. Symoné had also stated that Anneliese Van Der Pol would also return as Chelsea. In April 2017, the spin-off was officially greenlit and ordered to series under the title Raven's Home. Overview Raven, a teenage girl, receives short psychic visions of the future events when in deep situations. Attempting to make these visions come true can always result in trouble, and hilarious situations, for herself, her family, and her friends. Production The name for the main character changed several times prior to production, starting with Dawn Baxter in a show named The Future Is on Me. Names changed to Rose Baxter in a show called Absolutely Psychic but finally settling on Raven Baxter when actress Raven-Symoné won the lead part, with the show titled That's So Raven. Symoné originally auditioned for the role of the best friend, Chelsea. Raven-Symoné was credited simply as "Raven" throughout the series. The show filmed a special pilot episode on April 12, 2001 and the first season was filmed from November 9, 2001 – June 2002.6 The first season premiered on Family Channel in Canada in December 2001, on Disney Channel UK in September 2002 and in the United States on January 2003. That's So Raven was responsible for many firsts for Disney Channel: the series was the highest-rated series in the history of Disney Channel and the first series to garner more than three-million viewers; the third longest-running original series in Disney Channel history, the first Disney Channel series to reach 100 episodes, the first Disney Channel series to produce a spinoff (Cory in the House) and one of the first four live action original series, where the lead and most of the supporting main characters are minorities (The Famous Jett Jackson, Cory in the House, and K.C. Undercover being the others). In addition, it was also the first Disney Channel sitcom to be shot on videotape, to use a multi-camera format, to be shot in front of a studio audience or use a laugh track,needed and to use the simulated film look created by FilmLook, Inc. (all of which has become standard on all Disney Channel comedies, though a 'filmized' appearance was given to all of the channel's videotaped sitcoms produced from 2009 onward, as the live-action Disney Channel Original Series begin being produced in high definition). The first three seasons were produced by Brookwell McNamara Entertainment. The company later left at the end of season 3, being replaced by Warren & Rinsler Productions. Raven-Symoné then received a producer credit for the show's fourth and final season, with the credit being called "That So Productions". It became the first Disney Channel series to create a spin-off, Cory in the House, which followed her younger brother, Cory, as his dad became the head chef for the President of the United States, causing the two of them to move to Washington, D.C. In the fourth season of That's So Raven and on Cory in the House, Victor states that Tanya (T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh) is in England studying to be a lawyer. The show shot its final few episodes in January 2006, but they weren't all aired until a year later, with the series finale airing in March 2007 and the second-to-last episode shown that November. Opening sequence Opening sequence The show's title theme song was written by John Coda, who also composed the music cues to signify scene changes and commercial breaks for this series as well as Even Stevens. It was produced by Jeffrey "Def Jef" Fortson and Christopher B. Pearman and was performed by Raven-Symoné, Anneliese van der Pol and Orlando Brown. Each season had opening credits composed of footage from the episodes of that season. Each season also made an exception to the guideline by showing footage from the previous seasons, most of the time when it was needed. For example, if footage being shown was of the characters dancing, then footage of a character or characters would be shown. When originally broadcast, season two followed the guideline, but when season three began airing, the opening credits from season two were inexplicably replaced with the opening credits from season three for daytime network rebroadcasts and subsequent syndication. Each opening sequence, before going to the title card, always ended with the main cast being together (in clips that were not part of any episode). Seasons one, two, and three were of the Baxters sitting on their living room couch, and season four was of the Baxters (with the exception of Tanya), Eddie, and Chelsea coming down the Baxters' living room stairs. At the end of the opening credits, Raven stands next to the title card and says, "Yep, that's me." This remained in season four, except with a new addition. Raven's catchphrase "Oh, Snap!" was dubbed in right before she says, "Yep, that's me." Raven-Symoné performs most of the theme, while Brown performs a rap near the end of the theme and some scattered vocals in the beginning of the theme. Anneliese van der Pol sings the show's title in the chorus. A full-length version of this theme was heard in a music video which aired a few months before the show's U.S. premiere and also can be heard on the show's first soundtrack, released in 2004. In Disney Channel Asia, an Asian versionneeded of the show's theme song was made. The music video debuted on January 17, 2007, back-to-back with the 100th episode of That's So Raven. It also aired in China on CCTV as 那是因此掠夺. Main Cast *Raven-Symoné as Raven Baxter *Orlando Brown as Eddie Thomas *Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Daniels *Kyle Massey as Cory Baxter *Rondell Sheridan as Victor Baxter *T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh as Tanya Baxter (Seasons 1-3) Recurring Cast Trivia Season One Slideshow (2003-2004) Mother_Dearest.jpg|Mother Dearest Party Animal.jpg|Party Animal Test_of_Friendship.jpg|Test of Friendship Wake_Up_Victor.jpg|Wake Up Victor A_Fish_Called_Raven.jpg|A Fish Called Raven Smell_of_Victory.jpg|Smell of Victory Campaign_in_the_Neck.jpg|Campaign in the Neck Saving_Psychic_Raven.jpg|Saving Psychic Raven The_Parties.jpg|The Parties Ye_Olde_Dating_Game.jpg|Ye Olde Dating Game Dissin'_Cousins.jpg|Dissin' Cousins Teach_Your_Children_Well.jpg|Teach Your Children Well Driven_to_Insanity.jpg|Driven to Insanity A_Dog_By_Any_Other_Name.jpg|A Dog By Any Other Name Saturday_Afternoon_Fever.jpg|Saturday Afternoon Fever A_Fight_at_the_Opera.jpg|A Fight at the Opera Psychics_Wanted.jpg|Psychics Wanted If_I_Only_Had_a_Job.jpg|If I Only Had a Job Escape_Claus.jpg|Escape Claus Separation_Anxiety.jpg|Separation Anxiety To_See_or_Not_to_See.jpg|To See or Not to See Season Two Slideshow (2003-2004) Out_of_Control.jpg|Out of Control Don't_Have_a_Cow.jpg|Don't Have a Cow Run_Raven_Run.jpg|Run Raven Run Clothes_Minded.jpg|Clothes Minded Four's_a_Crowd.jpg|Four's a Crowd Hearts_and_Minds.jpg|Hearts and Minds Close_Encounters_of_the_Nerd_Kind.jpg|Close Encounters of the Nerd Kind That's_So_Not_Raven.jpg|That's So Not Raven Blue_in_the_Face.jpg|Blue in the Face Spa_Day_Afternoon.jpg|Spa Day Afternoon Leave_It_to_Diva.jpg|Leave It to Diva There_Goes_the_Bride.jpg|There Goes the Bride Radio_Heads.jpg|Radio Heads A_Goat's_Tale.jpg|A Goat's Tale He's_Got_the_Power.jpg|He's Got the Power Skunk'd.jpg|Skunk'd The_Dating_Shame.jpg|The Dating Shame The_Road_to_Audition.jpg|The Road to Audition The_Lying_Game.jpg|The Lying Game Numb_and_Numb-er.jpg|Numb and Numb-er My_Big_Fat_Pizza_Party.jpg|My Big Fat Pizza Party Shake,_Rattle_and_Rae.jpg|Shake, Rattle and Rae Season Three Slideshow (2004-2006) Psychic_Eye_for_the_Sloppy_Guy.jpg|Psychic Eye for the Sloppy Guy Stark_Raven_Mad.jpg|Stark Raven Mad Opportunity_Shocks.jpg|Opportunity Shocks Taken_to_the_Cleaners.jpg|Taken to the Cleaners Five_Finger_Discount.jpg|Five Finger Discount Sweeps.jpg|Sweeps Double_Vision.jpg|Double Vision Bend_It_Like_Baxter.jpg|Bend It Like Baxter The_Big_Buzz.jpg|The Big Buzz True_Colors.jpg|True Colors Dog_Day_Aftergroom.jpg|Dog Day Aftergroom Royal_Treatment.jpg|Royal Treatment Art_Breaker.jpg|Art Breaker Boyz_'N_Commotion.jpg|Boyz 'N Commotion Gettin'_Outta_Dodge.jpg|Gettin' Outta Dodge On_Top_of_Old_Oaky.jpg|On Top of Old Oaky They_Work_Hard_for_His_Honey.jpg|They Work Hard for His Honey Mind_Your_Own_Business.jpg|Mind Your Own Business Hizzouse_Party.jpg|Hizzouse Party Mismatch_Maker.jpg|Mismatch Maker Chef-Man_and_Raven.jpg|Chef-Man and Raven When_in_Dome.jpg|When in Dome Too_Much_Pressure.jpg|Too Much Pressure Extreme_Cory.jpg|Extreme Cory The_Grill_Next_Door.jpg|The Grill Next Door Point_of_No_Return.jpg|Point of No Return Country_Cousins.jpg|Country Cousins Parts 1 & 2 Food_for_Thought.jpg|Food for Thought Mr._Perfect.jpg|Mr. Perfect Goin'_Hollywood.jpg|Goin' Hollywood Save_the_Last_Dance.jpg|Save the Last Dance Cake_Fear.jpg|Cake Fear Vision_Impossile.jpg|Vision Impossible The_Four_Aces.jpg|The Four Aces Season Four Slideshow (2006-2007) Raven,_Sydney_and_the_Man.jpg|Raven, Sydney and the Man Pin_Pals.jpg|Pin Pals Dues_and_Don'ts.jpg|Dues and Don'ts Unhappy_Medium.jpg|Unhappy Medium Adventures_in_Boss_Sitting.jpg|Adventures in Boss Sitting Hook_Up_My_Space.jpg|Hook Up My Space Driving_Miss_Lazy.jpg|Driving Miss Lazy Be_Prepared.jpg|Be Prepared Juicer_Consequences.jpg|Juicer Consequences Sister_Act.jpg|Sister Act Checkin'_Out.jpg|Checkin' Out That's_So_Suite_Life_of_Hannah_Montana.jpg|That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana (The Suite Life of Zack & Cody) Fur_Better_or_Worse.jpg|Fur Better or Worse Mad_Hot_Cotillion.jpg|Mad Hot Cotillion When_6021_Met_4267.jpg|When 6021 Met 4267 Soup_to_Nuts.jpg|Soup to Nuts Members_Only.jpg|Members Only The_Ice_Girl_Cometh.jpg|The Ice Girl Cometh Rae_of_Sunshine.jpg|Rae of Sunshine The_Dress_Is_Always_Greener.jpg|The Dress Is Always Greener Teacher's_Pet.jpg|Teacher's Pet The_Way_They_Were.jpg|The Way They Were Where_There_Is_Smoke.jpg|Where There Is Smoke Category:Browse Category:That's So Raven